Embracing the Future
by NorthPinkWitch
Summary: Arri is a girl running away from her past, but as she's running she stumbles over Ponyboy who teaches who to embrace her future.
1. Prolouge

Embracing the Future

Prologue

I sat on the porch smoking a cigarette as I watched the sun set. It was a new neighborhood; A new life. I blew out a puff of smoke lost in thought, thinking about what might lay ahead. Good or bad I was going to have to take it. I could take anything now, or so I thought. _Nobody knows about my old life and nobody would have to_, I thought closing my eyes for a second, then I quickly opened them again, afraid of missing one minute of the setting sun. I watched as the sky changed different shades of pink, red, orange, and yellow. Finally the sun sank behind the horizon, I sighed putting out my cigarette as darkness fell around me. I started climbing down the gutter making my way off the roof. I had to be careful doing this, there was a chance that the gutter could break off and I could fall and get hurt, but I still went up to see the beautiful sight of the setting sun and think. Not about anything in particular, it was just a good time to let my mind wander.

"Arri? You out there hon?"

"Ya Ma," I yelled back as I rounded the back of our new house, which I wasn't very pleased with but I knew better than to say so out loud. "I'll be there in a sec."

I came to the front door to find my mom smiling down at me, her bright blue eyes shining. "You start school tomorrow sweetie, why don't you come in so we can make sure we have everything worked out."

I couldn't help but smile back; my mom had that affect on people. She was also a little bit of an organization freak, well, that's probably the understatement of the year. She was totally obsessed. I wasn't the least bit surprised we were going through this. "Sure Mom, whatever you say." _Probably best to just go along with it, _I thought.

"Good," she said clapping her hands. How she kept so perky all the time, especially after what happened, I would never know. "Now I believe I left your new school schedule on the kitchen table, I'll go grab it."

I watched as her dark brown, almost black, ponytail disappeared behind the swinging kitchen door.

I plopped down on the couch which sagged under my weight and surveyed the room as I listened to her shuffling around in the kitchen. The ancient T.V. across from me, the old wobbly end table Mom had placed next to the old couch. _What a life of luxury! _I thought sarcastically.

My mom came back in and talked on and on about something I was trying my hardest to follow until who knows when, all I know is I was getting tired.

"And you're old enough not to need a spare pair of underwear right, Arri? Well maybe just in case-"

"Mom!" I said, trying to keep the irritation out of my voice, as she stopped short blinking at me slightly surprised, "That was _once _and I was in the first grade! I'm sorta starting to get tired, I'm gonna head up to bed, OK?"

"Oh, of course! Can't have you falling asleep on the first day of classes."

"I'll be sure to save sleep for the rest of the year then!" I called back over my shoulder as I headed up the stairs, smiling slightly as Mom opened her mouth to say something, probably a lecture on responsibility and how I need to get good grades for a scholarship, when she saw me raise my eyebrows, and then realized I was kidding. Her mouth opened in a silent "O" before she blushed lightly and disappeared once again behind the swinging door to clean something. I giggled and continued up the stairs.

I changed then went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. After I finished I glanced up in the mirror, I was about 5'4, had my moms dark hair, but my fathers deep green eyes. I stared at myself for a minute, hating those eyes, before going across the hall and laying down on my bed and closing my eyes thinking to myself _Tulsa, here I come..._Before drifting off to sleep.

DREAM SEQUENCE

_I was falling, I'm not sure what off of, or of what I was heading for, but I just kept falling. I was gonna hit the bottom any minute, I could feel it; I didn't know what to do so I started screaming and squeezed my eyes shut tight. Any second now...I braced for impact when suddenly, I stopped falling. _

"_Hey," said a male voice softly into my ear "You're safe now you can open your eyes." I clutched the stranger tightly, afraid to let go, and opened my eyes..._

WHAM! I smirked satisfied as the beeping alarm clock was silenced by the wall.

Please review this, I need support and will update as soon as possible! ï 


	2. New Friends

Embracing the Future

Chapter 1:New Friends

A/N: In the prologue I accidentally put that she was on the porch, and then was climbing off the roof. Forget that I put porch! I meant to put roof.

"Are you alright?" Mom called up the stairs

"Ya." I said the effects of sleep not entirely worn off. I stumbled out of bed tripping over the broken alarm clock. I rubbed my head as I stood up mumbling curses under my breath at the stupid clock.

I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower and did my make up. I don't really do make up, I'm more natural, I'll put on a bit of lipstick but that's about it. I put my hair, which fell a few inches below my shoulders and was angled, into a pony tail.

I came to the top of the stairs and looked at the clock _Crap! _I thought, _I'm gonna be late!_

"Mom!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs "Have you seen my-" BAM! The kitchen door opened just as I was coming up on it and hit me square in the face. I fell backwards and landed on my back "Oooow." I mumbled as my head spun.

"Oh my!" said my mom as she put a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter "I'm sorry, sweetie. You ok?"

I smiled slightly "Just dandy." I said as she pulled me to my feet. "As I was saying before the door interrupted me," I said shooting a glare over my Mom's shoulder at the swinging door "have you seen my backpack?"

"Yes, yes, I'll go get it." She walked away as I stood there getting more and more nervous, wondering what the kids at school would think of me.

"Here it is." She handed it to me with a smile, "Don't worry honey, everything will be fine. Remember when you get home I'll be at work, and I won't be home till its late so I have a meal in the fridge that you can just heat up when you get hungry."

"Ok Mom," I said forcing a smile "I'll see ya later." I walked out the door and headed down the street. _We're gonna have a tough time paying the bills this year, aren't we _I thought sadly.

I was so spaced out that I barely noticed it when the school came in sight. I smiled slightly thinking once again how it was a new life; he'd never find us here.

Just as I was about to go up the steps of the school I stepped on a piece of paper which sent my feet flying out from under me. I yelped and prepared to hit the ground when I felt someone catch me from behind around the waist. I gripped their arm tightly because I hadn't quite found my balance. The person righted me and I opened my eyes to find myself staring into a pair of gray-green ones. The boy had long light brown hair, sort of red when the light caught it right, hair which was greased back. He immediately removed his hands, which I hadn't noticed, had been on my shoulders from standing me up.

I blushed, suddenly embarrassed, and mumbled "Um, thanks."

He smiled slightly and said "No problem. The names Ponyboy, by the way."

I smiled and echoed "Ponyboy...original. I like it. My names Arri." I felt comfortable with him; like he was an old friend and we just hadn't talked in ages. "Do you happen to know where Mrs.Fedeyko's English class is? I'm new here and am totally lost." The first bell rang in the background as I said this and students hurriedly mounted the stairs and scurried off to class.

He nodded and said "Yup, on my way there now."

"Oh, yay!" I squeaked "I won't be totally lost and alone then!"

A bit of amusement flickered across his features and his lips twitched but then it was gone, and his eyes were emotionless again. "Common." He said with a small smile and started walking.

_He seems nice. _I thought,_ I mean he did catch me. That was so weird though, when he caught me, why did I feel so safe? _

"Arri!" I jumped and gave a small squeak of surprise; he laughed and said "I called your name 3 times. Why didn't you answer?"

I smiled "Spaced out, sorry."

He smiled back "Its ok, I have a tendency to do that too. Anyway, we're here, and I'm guessing I'll need to show you again tomorrow since you weren't paying any attention on the way here, so you probably have no memory of how to get here." He said stopping in front of a door opening it and pushing me in before I had a chance to answer and closing it behind us.

The lady behind the desk who I guessed was Mrs.Fedeyko glared at us, "You're late." She said sharply.

"Got lost," said Pony "she's new here I had to show her the way."

I nodded vigorously for emphasis and she studied us before telling us to take a seat. _Why, _I thought to myself, _is everyone staring at us? _And it was true, as we walked down the rows to two empty seats in the back; everyone seemed to be giving us dirty looks. My bouncy walk slowed down and I glanced over my shoulder at Pony who was looking at the ends of his scuffed sneakers and not looking at me.

I frowned, "What?" I snapped angrily at a kid who snickered when I walked by.

He smirked and spat at me "Grease." He said under his breath.

Pony's face flushed and I just stood there confused, _Grease? What is that? _Pony grabbed my arm and steered me to my seat and pushed me down into it before plopping down into his own. I stared at him; he looked angry, sad, embarrassed, and frustrated. _I'll ask later. _

My morning classes went by and it was time for lunch, seeing as the only friend I'd made was Ponyboy and of course I couldn't find him, I sat down at a table in the corner. A few minutes later I heard the sound of a chair being pulled out and looked at Pony "Hey," I said. He gave a small smile and again I felt comfortable so I asked "That kid in class, why'd he call me grease? What's that?"

He immediately looked uncomfortable but he then seemed to recover himself and said in an emotionless voice "It's what people like them rich kids, socs, call kids like me, poor kids, Greasers. He probably called you grease because you were talking to me. They automatically assumed you were one of us."

An awkward silence fell as I processed this and finally said "So just because we don't have any money, they treat us like dirt." Pony slouched slightly. I felt a white hot anger burn within me. How _dare _they. They had no right! None at all! It's so _stupid! _I stood up from my chair fast and it banged against the wall, surprising Pony so that he jumped slightly. "Why I oughta." I mumbled starting for the nearest soc. table.

Pony quickly jumped up and grabbed a hold of my arm "Don't bother, Arri. They're not worth it."

I stared at him for a minute, sighing finally and letting myself relax in his grip. I plopped back down in my chair and mumbled "That's a load of crap."

He smiled "You learn to ignore it. We had a rumble last year to chase 'em off our turf, won't last for long though. It actually should be ending soon, I can feel it."

"A rumble?" I asked slightly confused "Like a big fight?"

"Ya, we won." He said proudly "Good fight, got a concussion though."

"Really?" I said excitedly "Hate to admit it, but I love a good fight."

"I'm guessing that's your way of saying 'Sounds cool gimme the details!' Right?" he said raising his eyebrows and smiling.

I smiled "No duh!"

As he was telling me about the fight a boy with rusty colored side burns walked over to our table. "Hey Pony!" he said walking over and sinking into the seat next to Ponyboy "Who's the chick?" I glared at him.

Pony smiled "Hey Two-Bit, this is Arri, she's new here. Arri this is Two-Bit, he's part of our gang."

I was immediately warm and welcoming and smiled at him "Hi. Don't mean to be rude but you look a little old for high school."

"Yup," said Two-Bit "Haven't graduated yet. I should've years ago but I didn't wanna so they just kept holding me back. Besides, it's not half bad here."

He and Pony started talking and I spaced out, thinking how it was gonna be awful coming home to an empty house. I could hear someone calling my name and snapped back to reality.

"Arri! Arri! You awake in there?" said Pony as Two-Bit started waving his hand in front of my face saying "Hellooooooo? Anybody in there?"

I smiled and said "Yes, but I'll have to put you on hold for a second, Arri is not fully back to reality."

Pony grinned and Two-Bit laughed "I like you kid, your tuff."

I leaned over and whispered to Pony "Tuff?"

"It means cool, you know, sharp.

"Oh," I leaned away and looked back at Two-Bit "Thank you." I said with a smile.

"What were you thinking about?" asked Pony.

"Nothing really. Just how I'm going home to an empty house. It's gonna be so boring."

"Hey, you can over to my house and meet the rest of the gang. Or at least whoever in the gang is there."

I beamed at him "Really? Wheee! That'd be fun!"

They laughed and Two-Bit said "Ya, maybe we can play some football. Oh, wait we can't we're playing with a girl, she might break a nail."

I was about to snap at him when I saw the laughter dancing in his eyes, I glanced at Ponyboy who had his head down and was trying to hide the silent laughs that were taking over him.

I rolled my eyes "Ha, ha. Very funny."

The bell rang telling us to go back to class so I grabbed my tray and put in the stack and went to walk away when Two-Bit skipped over and linked arms with me "Where do you think you're going Miss Arri?"

I rolled my eyes and gave an exasperated sigh "Class." I said as Pony walked on my other side an amused look on his face. I got my arm back from Two-Bit linked arms with Pony and started skipping forcing him to skip along to class with me.

"Um, Arri?"

"Uh-huh." I said turning to look at Pony stopping in mid song. I had somehow managed to break out into song as we skipped, but I couldn't help it I had friends now, I was in bliss.

"I kinda feel like an idiot."

I laughed and stopped skipping and unhooked our arms as we walked into class.

I'll update soon! This took me forever to write, but it was fun so that's ok!

Em


	3. Green Eyes

Embracing the Future

Chapter 2: Green Eyes

A/N: Thank you ppl who reviewed my story! And I'm in such a good mood right now I just got the Wicked soundtrack! WHEEE!!!! lol neway on with the story...

The day couldn't end quickly enough. I couldn't wait to meet the rest of the gang; I couldn't help wondering what they'd all be like. Dreamy and distant like Pony or maybe they were always goofing around like Two-Bit. I didn't know but I couldn't wait to find out.

The last bell rang and I instantly jumped out of my seat and ran for the door. I ran outside and saw Pony standing at the end of the stairs.

"Hey, Pony!" I yelled. He turned and saw me his eyes widened as I stepped on my shoelace and started to fall. He quickly ran over and caught me, again.

He'd put out and arm and caught me across the stomach, so I looked over my shoulder to see him smiling slightly. "You know I normally sweep girls off their feet but you are taking this a little too far."

I laughed and said "Shut up, Pony. Just because I fall more than usual around does _not _mean you sweep me off my feet."

He rolled his eyes at me "Believe what you want Arri, but you know it's true."

I glared at him and he just shrugged and started walking. I, again, managed to break into song as we walked so that I ended up running down the sidewalk ahead of Pony twirling in little circles and singing as loud as I could.

He just smiled and watched me twirl. "You like to sing and dance, don't you." Sounded like more of a statement than a question to me so I just continued my singing and twirling.

I stopped for a second when he looked like he still wanted an answer. "Yes, I do. It's a good way to express my emotions for how I feel at the time, even if my voice isn't that good." I continued singing and ended up singing so loud, the whole neighborhood probably heard me. "I'm tired of coverin' up all my pride,

So give me 5 on the black hand side,

I've got a new way of movin',

And I've got my own voice,

So how can I help but to shout and rejoice?

The people round here can barely pay their rent,

They're "tryin' to make a dollar out of 15 cent",

But we've got spirit money just can't buy,

It's deep as a river and soars to the sky!!" I sang as loud as I could without my lungs exploding. I stopped and caught my breath.

Pony was silent for a moment before saying "And where'd ya get that mood from."

"Lunch, the whole Greaser Soc. thing."

"Oh." He said as he fell into step beside me. "That was a good way to put it; you should sing that for the guys when we get to my house. They'd love it."

"No way!" I yelled, "I can't sing like this when I know everyone is listening, I get nervous."

"Well you sang in front of me." He protested.

"Well that was different."

"How?"

"It just was, ok?"

"Fine." He said holding up his hands in defeat. "All I'm saying is it'd be cool if you did that."

We walked on in silence until we came to a house that Pony told me was his. "My two brothers, Darry and Soda, won't be home. They're at work right now but they'll be back later."

"Ok." I said getting slightly nervous as he opened the door and walked into the house.

There was Two-Bit sitting on the couch watching Mickey Mouse and drinking a beer, and there was another boy sitting next to him. They both looked up as we walked in.

"Hey, Arri!" Two-Bit yelled raising his beer to me. "Fancy meeting you here."

Pony and I ignored him and he introduced me to the other boy. "Arri, this is Steve Randall. Steve, this is Arri."

Steve smiled at me "Hey."

"Hi." I said nervousness slowly disappearing. "Now I believe it was Two-Bit who said I couldn't do football 'cause I was a girl. I take that as a challenge."

Two-Bit raised his eyebrows at me "You callin' me out, princess?"

I stuck my nose up into the air and said in a snobbish voice "Not only do you recognize my challenge but," I let my hair out of its now extremely messy pony tail and flicked it over my shoulder. "You also recognize royalty."

They all started laughing at me. I faked anger. "Don't you dare laugh at your princess! Bow to me!"

They quickly tried to maintain a straight face as Pony grabbed the football and before walking out the door he got on his knees and bowed to me. I kept a straight face as best I could as Steve then came and bowed, but I couldn't help but laugh when Two-Bit came collapsing on to his knees and kissing my feet screaming "Forgive me, O Great One! Forgive me!" and walked out the door.

I smiled; this was going to be interesting.

We played football until it was to dark to see. Two-Bit ended up caving, admitting bitterly that girls could play. I smiled triumphantly and started running around the field doing cartwheels. I sadly left to go home.

As I closed the gate behind me I heard someone come running out of the house. "I think I should walk you home, Soc.'s might try to mug you or... Well...Let's not think about some of the other options."

I smiled, happy that he felt the need to protect me. "Thanks Pony."

When we got to my house I thanked him and had started up the walk when he grabbed arm and said "Come over my house tomorrow morning. We can walk to school together."

"Sure." I replied, "That would be nice." He didn't let go of my arm, and I didn't mind. We just stood there for a minute staring at each other. I stood on my toes (he was a good inch or 2 taller than me) and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Night, Pony." I said softly and walked into the house.

Pony's POV

I just stood there shocked as her dark head disappeared behind the door. Only one thing was going through my mind: Her eyes were green...

Arri's POV

I leaned my back against the door smiling. _I think, just maybe, I have a crush. I like who I am when I'm around him, I don't think I thought once about why I was here. I thought that the whole time I was here I wouldn't be able to take my mind off it, I would be afraid of men, but Pony just made me forget all about it._

I pushed open the swinging door and grabbed the food out of the fridge and put it in the microwave. When I finished eating I went upstairs and into my room. I opened my window and lit a cigarette, blowing the smoke out into the cool night air.

I closed my eyes, going through the days events in my head. I had a feeling that my life was about to take an interesting turn.

I had no idea.

I'd like to say a quick thing: that little fragment of a song I have in here is from the musical Hairspray. Back then Hairspray didn't exist so just pretend she made it up spur of the moment, I didn't just come up with that so it says 'give me a 5 on the black hand side' she is not black though. Please review and I'll update soon. Sorry if this one is a little boring, the next chapter will be better.

Em


	4. Don't Cry

Embracing the Future

Chapter 3: Don't Cry

A/N: Thank u again ppl who reviewed! It makes me motivated to write the next chapter when I know ppl want it. And I'd like to give a little note to miss cheerful. Arri was based mainly on me personality wise, she has my acting teachers hair, the eyes I wish I had, and she sings like my friend. OK on with the story....

"Arri, you awake?" said a soft voice as they shook me gently. "Common Ri, wake up. You're gonna be late!"

My eyes snapped open making my mom jump slightly in surprise. I jumped out of bed and took a shower. "Bye Mom! I'll see ya later!" I called to my Mom as I ran out the door.

I ran to Pony's house and opened the door without even knocking, my brain was still half asleep. Big mistake. I didn't see anyone so I opened my mouth to yell something when I heard arguing. The voices were coming closer and I recognized one of them as Pony's. They came into the room, "Hey Po-" my voice died in my throat. Pony was in nothing but his boxers and a boy with hard eyes only had pants on and a shirt in his hands, the shirt had a stain on it, and he had been saying something about how it had been Pony's turn to do the laundry. They both stopped dead when they saw me. "I....uh...." I couldn't seem to find any words. Pony turned crimson and the other boy turned slightly pink.

Pony looked like he was about to say something when a boy, the most handsome boy I've ever seen actually, came out of the bathroom. In nothing but a towel. Pony put his face in his hands and I heard him mumble between his fingers, "Arri, these are my brothers. The one who actually has pants on is Darry and the one in a towel is Soda-Pop. Mind if we go find clothes?"

I blushed "Um, yeah, sure. Clothes, right." They all immediately made a break for the laundry room.

When they came back out Darry and Soda came and shook my hand and Pony walked over to me staring at his feet, finally he said, "Maybe we should just pretend that never happened."

I blinked at him stupidly, "Why? It was funny."

Pony just stared at me like I was insane "Do you find everything funny?"

"Yes," I replied "Most of the time."

He stared at me for a second, his expression unreadable. A quote from a book I read once flashed through my head: What is that you express in your eyes? It seems to me more than all the words I've read in my life.

As we walked to school Pony told me about his brothers. _They're all so different. All of them. Not just Pony and his brothers but the whole gang. They all look at everything from a different point of view and have a different reason for even being in the gang. And even though their personalities should clash severely, they're like a big family; Always looking out for each other. _Secretly, I wanted to be part of that; to feel loved and needed.

* * *

After school I again went to Pony's house, it had become my second home in less than 24 hours.

I was extremely tired today and not in the mood to play football so I sat on the sidelines watching them play. A little while later Pony came and sat in the grass next to me. "You know," I said, "I'm almost disappointed that you and your brothers are now able to keep your clothes on around me." I turned and smiled at him.

He was slightly pink but was also smiling. He looked back at the field and burst out laughing.

I jumped slightly surprised at his outburst "What is it?"

"I think you spoke to soon." He turned to look at me and seeing my puzzled face motioned with his head towards the field. I turned and looked at the field where all of the guys had taken off there shirts since they got too hot. I stifled a laugh and Pony said "You have on odd effect on people, Ri."

I smiled to myself as the sun started to set making the light hit Pony's hair in that certain way so it turned a beautiful red. I then realized that I hadn't seen the sun set the other day. I stood up and Pony stood too, "I'm gonna head home, I'll see you later ok?"

He gazed at me for a second and he nodded and said "Sure, I'll see ya tomorrow. Should we walk again tomorrow? I promise we'll remember clothes this time." He added with a smile.

"Well there goes the fun of it, but I guess I'll come anyway."

He laughed and shook his head as I winked and walked away.

I was going to miss the sunset so halfway home I saw a park and decided that would be good place to watch it go down. I was almost there when a car stopped beside me and out stepped 4 Soc.'s. My heart was pounding in my chest but I kept walking, maybe they weren't gonna jump me, I wished that Pony had walked me home.

One of them grabbed my arm and I thought my heart would explode out of my chest, "Now, now," said the Soc. holding my arm "What's a pretty girl like you doing walking all by herself?"

"I'm going home." I said forcing my voice to stay level and calm as I tried to yank my arm out of his grasp, he held on tight. He laughed and I smelt booze on his breath as the rest of them circled me "Let go of me, now!" I said starting to get nervous.

"Oh, no," He said bending closer to me, "Let's have a little fun first."

My blood ran cold as I realized they were planning to rape me. My fist went back and decked the guy in the nose. He fell backward in surprise letting go of my arm. I whipped around and lifted my foot to high kick one in the chest but they grabbed my foot and threw me backwards. I hit the ground hard cutting up my palms as I attempted to break the fall.

I was about to get up and keep fighting when another one brought his foot back and kicked me in the stomach, hard. There was a sickening crack and a searing pain as I later found out I had broken 3 of my ribs. I cried out in pain.

I stumbled to my feet only to have the last Soc. punch me across the face. I grabbed my cheek as I felt the skin split open and blood pour out. I collapsed onto my knees, _is this how it's going to end? _I thought as the first one flipped out a switch blade.

Pony's POV

I watched her walk down the street until she was out of site. I had a lot on my mind and knew that watching the sun set would help me sort it out, and the park was the best place to see that.

I told the others I was headed to the park and would be back later. As I got closer to the park I heard a scream, my blood ran cold, I knew that voice. I quickened my pace and rounded the corner to see a group of Soc.'s in front of the park. Someone in the middle of the group got up holding their side, I couldn't quite make out the face, as one of the Soc.'s brought back his fist, in that split second the person lifted up their head. Arri. The Soc. punched her in the face, slicing open her cheek with his ring, blood poured down her face.

I ran, the only thing on my mind was keeping her safe. Arri collapsed onto her knees as one of them flipped out a switch blade, she looked so helpless.

I ran as fast as I could as they brought back the knife I flung myself in front of her without a second thought. They plunged the knife into my chest, the Soc.'s eyes widening as he realized he had missed his target.

I heard Arri scream at the top of her lungs behind me in total terror. "Oh, my god! PONY!" she screamed as I staggered backwards and she steadied me. She was about to say something but they grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her away, as she fell backwards the only thing holding her up was the Soc. holding her hair.

I took a step forward, I had to save her, but the blood wouldn't stop flowing out of my wound, sucking the life out of me. I collapsed onto the ground.

"God damn Grease." Said a Soc. next to me kicking me in the wound so that I rolled over and coughed up blood. I heard Arri's silent sobs in the background. _Don't cry, Arri. Don't cry..._ I thought as my world spun and I passed out.

Arri's POV

"NO!!" I screamed "PONY!!" I started crying even harder if possible screaming "LET ME GO!" I knew it was no use though, they had a firm grip on both my arms and one of them had my hair, I could only sit there crying as Pony died and I fought to stay conscious.

Just at that moment I heard the sound of running, someone was coming. "Run!" yelled one of the Soc.'s and they dropped me and made a run for their car, speeding off.

I crumpled into a heap onto the ground as my whole world went black.

I know you all are gonna hate me for this chapter but w/e. I'll update as soon as possible and please review. I also need to give a shout to my friend Meg, she gave me the idea for the whole all of Curtis brothers in almost nothing thing. Thank you!

Em


	5. Please Stay

Embracing the Future

Chapter 4: Please Stay

A/N: plz don't cry ppl! Everything will get better. And the song in here is called "No Good Deed" and it's from the play Wicked. And plz just substitute Fiyero with Pony and Oz with Tulsa. WICKED RULES!!!!!

DREAM SEQUENCE

_I was watching it all over again. There was something different though, it was from an aerial view and I was standing in the clouds yet I was down there getting the tar beat out of me. The girl in the clouds-well me- was humming nervously. When Pony came running and the guy raised the knife, for a second everything flashed and I was in the kitchen on the ground my father raising the knife and then it flashed back, me#2's eyes got huge and she broke out into song holding out her hands in front of her, her eyes closed as though the song she was singing actually had some meaning. _

"_Fiyero!_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen,_

_Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen,_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen,_

_Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen,_

_Let his flesh not be torn,_

_Let his blood leave no stain,_

_Though they beat him let him feel no pain, _

_Let his bones never break,_

_And however hard they try,_

_To destroy him,_

_Let him never die,_

_Let him never die,_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen_

_Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen_

_Ah tum ah tum eleka...eleka..._

_What good is this chanting?_

_I don't even know what I'm reading,_

_I don't even know what trick I ought to try,_

_Fiyero, where are you?_

_Already dead or bleeding?_

_One more disaster I can add to my generous supply?_

_No good deed goes unpunished,_

_No act of charity goes unresented,_

_No good deed goes unpunished,_

_That's my new creed,_

_My road of good intentions,_

_Led where such roads always lead,_

_No good deed,_

_Goes unpunished..._

_Fiyero,_

_Fiyero!!_

_One question haunts and hurts,_

_Too much, too much to mention:_

_Was I really seeking good,_

_Or just seeking attention?_

_Is that all good deeds are,_

_When looked at with an ice-cold eye?_

_If that's all good deeds are,_

_Maybe that's the reason why..._

_No good deed goes unpunished,_

_All helpful urges should be circumvented,_

_No good deed goes unpunished,_

_Sure I meant well—_

_Well look what well well-meant did,_

_All right enough-so be it,_

_So be it then:_

_Let all Oz be agreed,_

_I'm wicked through and through,_

_Since I could not succeed Fiyero saving you,_

_I promise no good deed,_

_Will I attempt to do,_

_Again,_

_Ever again,_

_No good deed,_

_Will I do,_

_Again!"_

_As the song ended and me#2 belted out the last note at the top of her lungs my saviors came and as me#1 fainted, so did me#2._

My eyes snapped open as I awoke in a cold sweat panting. I looked around; I was in a bed, a hospital bed? I heard a loud snore and jumped shooting pain up and down my side. I groaned and clutched at my side and turned and saw Steve and Two-Bit asleep in 2 chairs next to my bed.

I smiled and leaned over and flicked Two-Bit in the forehead. He jumped a mile shrieking like a little girl and looked around accusingly until his eyes landed on me. "Arri! You're awake!" he jumped at me putting me in a bear hug.

"Two-Bit...need air...crushing lungs....pain." I gasped.

"Oh, sorry. I probably just re-broke those ribs." When he saw my puzzled look he said "You didn't know you broke 3 ribs?"

"Well I know now." I said leaning against the pillows and closing my eyes.

I heard Two-Bit smack Steve in the head. How he hadn't woken up from the racket we just made I have no idea. "OW!" yelled Steve, "What the-" he said angrily before noticing me "Arri!"

He went to hug me and I drew back fearfully "No way buddy, stay away! I was just killed by Two-Bit. I do NOT need to be killed by you too!"

Steve's face darkened and he shook his head "No you're wrong Arri. We didn't kill you that would be the Soc.'s."

I felt a knot forming in the pit of my stomach, Pony..... I swallowed, my throat suddenly tight and dry, and licked my lips. "Is he, well, is Pony alive?" I said my voice cracking slightly as I said this.

Steve bit his lip and Two-Bit looked, for once, serious. "We don't know. When we found you and chased away the Soc.'s he was half dead. I have no idea why he wasn't already dead. You had just passed out from shock and pain. Soda carried you and Darry carried Pony all the way to the hospital. When we got here they took Pony into a room and you into a separate one. We waited for 15 minutes and someone came back out and told us you got 5 stitches in your cheek and 3 broken ribs. When we asked about Pony they refused to tell us anything except they were giving him a blood transfusion. Darry and Soda went home and we stayed with you. Pony could be dying for all we know." Added Two-Bit angrily.

My blood ran cold but still, I felt a bit of relief, he could still live. I swung my feet over the bed trying my best to ignore the pain shooting up my side, making my vision blur with tears. I didn't care though I could only think one thing: It was my fault. If it hadn't been for me he would never be here.

"Where are you going?" said Steve nervously.

"I'm going to see Pony." I said determinedly, "I don't care what they say, I need to see him."

"Ri, they haven't let anyone see him. Not even Soda or Darry."

"They're GOING to let me in!" I said sharply making my way to the door. No one made a move to stop me so I opened the door and asked "Where is he?"

Two-Bit would have protested but he saw the dangerous look flashing in my green eyes and told me how to get to Pony's room. When I was within a yard of the door a nurse ran in front of it and blocked me.

"I-I can't let you in." she said nervously, eyeing me up and down. She was obviously taken aback by my hospital gown, the bandage on my cheek, and my funny walk so that it didn't hurt my side so much. But she saw the look in my eye, and that made her a nervous wreck. "Let's get you b-back t-to your room, which one i-is it?"

"Move." I said forcefully trying to step around her she moved to block my way again, my patience was wearing thin. "I said _move!_" I said voice rising, she trembled slightly. I knew how horrifying I could get when I was mad. She better move.

Just then a look of relief washed over her "Doctor!" she yelled. My eyes widened and I whipped around to see a doctor stop and look at us. "Could you please fetch something to put her out and help me get her back to her room?"

The doctor nodded and I snapped; I was furious. "I'm NOT going _anywhere_! I _refuse_ to move from this spot until you let me see Ponyboy!!" I bellowed making her cower. "Now MOVE!" I said pushing her forcefully aside and just then I felt a needle enter my arm. _Damn it! _I thought furiously as I kicked out with my foot connecting with the doctor's face, before I fainted.

* * *

_Damn doctors... _I thought irritated as I woke up back in the hospital bed. I turned and saw Two-Bit sitting in the chair again. Steve must've left.

He smirked at me and said "Little Miss Arri, sedated for assaulting a nurse and doctor. Never thought that would happen."

I frowned and threw a pillow at him. "Shut up," I mumbled "And if you though that would never happen then you don't know me very well." I said smiling weakly.

"Well I've only known you for 2 days."

"True. But I'm pretty easy to read."

"True."

Just then a nurse came in and said "Excuse me Sir, but visiting hours just ended. You'll have to leave now. He protested for a minute but I told him to just go, I'd see him tomorrow. The nurse and he left after he gave me hug and told me that Soda and Darry would probably be visiting tomorrow.

As soon as the sound of their footsteps died away I slipped out of bed. I was _going _to see Pony. Even if I was knocked out again, I needed to try.

I opened the door a crack and peeked out, the coast was clear. I silently slipped out and shut the door behind me. I finally made it to Pony's room after almost getting caught once, I'd dove into a laundry cart, they do it all the time in movies but I don't think they ever mentioned how it smelled like skunk.

I glanced around and slowly opened the door to his room and slipped inside. I shut the door behind me as quietly as possible and turned around, I immediately felt like crying, he was lying in a bed and it wasn't that he looked really bad or anything, just a little pale and worn out, but I felt awful because I knew it was my fault.

I walked over to the side of the bed and squeezed his hand gently, _I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so sorry. It's all my fault, I'm soooooo sorry._ I thought sadly as I looked at him. I choked on a silent sob and squeezed my eyes shut tight, _don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. Damn it!_ I thought as a tear slid down my cheek and landed on the hand I was holding. That was all it took to make them all start flowing. I kept my eyes shut trying angrily to make them stop. Suddenly I felt a hand brush away a tear and I heard Pony whisper "Don't cry Arri, don't cry."

My eyes snapped open; if I was just imagining this I would kill my self. I reached out a shaky hand and touched his cheek, "P-Pony?" I stuttered surprised.

He nodded and brushed away another tear that had managed to slip out. "You ok Ri?" he said, "They didn't hurt you to bad, did they?"

"Hurt me?!" I said shocked, "They stabbed you in the friggin chest! You were _bleeding _to death for cryin' out loud! I mean-" but I was cut off on a count of Pony's lips were suddenly pressed against mine. After a few seconds he pulled away "really..." I said in a distant voice.

He blushed "Sorry but you just looked so beautiful, and I remember when I saw that guy punch you," He stopped for a second here and reached out tracing the rim of my bandage with his fingers, frowning, "The only thing I could think of was keeping you safe, and I realized I never wanna loose you."

I felt the tears brimming again and I was slightly speechless so I just stared at him. I had to do something. He might think I didn't feel the same, but I felt the same way he did, when he got stabbed all thoughts of me and my pain left and only could think of him. There didn't seem to be any words to describe so I leaned in and kissed him. I pulled away slowly, I didn't want to but I knew I had to leave. "I've go to go," I said sadly.

"They'll realize I'm in here soon and drag me back to my room, hopefully they won't knock me out again though."

His eyes widened "Why'd they do that?"

I laughed "I guess they think it's bad when you assault a nurse and doctor at this hospital for not letting you in to see the people you love." I shrugged pretending to find it ridiculous.

He laughed and shook his head, I started for the door when I felt him grab my wrist and pull me back onto the bed "Please stay." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled slightly and turned on my side so I was facing him. He rolled onto his back and I leaned my head onto his shoulder. I couldn't help but smile. _This is where I wanna be..._I thought as drifted off to sleep to the sound of Pony's gentle breathing.

In...

Out...

In...

Out...

Happy now? Lol, you better be. And I wanna give thanks to Meg again for telling me to have her sneak into his hospital room. I'll update soon! 

Em


	6. Scars

Embracing the Future

Chapter 5: Scars

A/N: Thanks again to reviewers, srry it took a little longer for this to come out but I was trying to think of a chapter that'll lead up to something that's gonna happen. I normally get home and immediately start typing cuz the ideas have been like bursting out of my brain all day, it makes me space out during class all the time. Like one time (I hadn't written the story yet, but I was considering it) I was in science class and I spaced out and Mr.Burke said "Emily? Where are you Emily, Disneyland, California?" and I jumped and then shook my head and was like "Nope, Mars." And he raised his eyebrows and said "Really? I heard its very red." And I started to think this was funny so I was like "Yup, and its SO chilly there! And rocky." And he started talking about the science of Mars so I was safe. LOL neway on with the story....

Pony's POV

The sun hit my eyes as I grumbled angrily and woke up. I felt something snuggled up against me and I looked down and smiled seeing Arri there. The sun hit her dark hair making it shine. Her eyelids fluttered open and she cursed the sun and buried her head in my chest to block out the light. I stroked her hair till she fell back to sleep.

I needed to think, not just about Arri but the attack. There was something I couldn't shake from my mind, the fact that the blood loss should've killed me, I was _supposed _to be dead. But I wasn't. When it started to bleed I felt like something put pressure on it, made the wound not bleed as much and shrink, it was barely noticeable though. I'd overheard a doctor talking to a nurse, telling her I was a miracle. I couldn't help but wonder, that voice I heard when I got stabbed, had I just been hearing things? Or did it actually mean something that had to do with my survival?

Suddenly I heard a shriek and Arri's eyes snapped open and she jumped up. I could hear more muffled screaming I tried to make it out, "Where is she!!! She's not in there! You call me up telling me my daughter is here, and now she's missing!? WHERE IS ARRI?!"

Arri's eyes widened and she jumped out of the bed and ran for the door, I followed. WE both stood there as a nurse tried to reason with what was probably Arri's mother.

"R-really Miss, we're looking for her now. She shou-" the nurse stuttered but was cut off by Ri's sharp commanding voice, it was amazing how she could change like that in half a second.

"I'm right here." She said trying to keep the irritation out of her voice; she was glaring at the nurse angrily. I wondered what the nurse had ever done to her. "At least you didn't knock my mother out like you did me." My eyes widened, this was the nurse that wouldn't let her see me.

Arri had a look that could kill and opened her mouth to say more. I quickly walked up behind her and slipped an arm around her waist, careful of her ribs, reminding her to stay calm.

"Arri!" yelled her Mom in relief, "We thought you ran away, where were you?"

"I visited Pony, lost track of time and fell asleep, sorry." She replied though she didn't really sound sorry.

The nurse seemed to gain some confidence and said "You should go back to your room so we don't have to do it forcibly....again." said the nurse; he looked at her name tag, April. April winced and touched her shoulder, Ri smirked slightly.

She turned around in my arms so she was facing me and gave me a quick kiss, "I'll see ya later Pony." She said as I reluctantly let go and she walked away.

April turned to Arri's Mom and said, "Do you know where Arri got that giant scar on her side from, the side she didn't break her ribs on. It's a pretty big scar, what caused it?"

I snapped to attention, scar? What scar?

Her Mom's face darkened and she was silent before grabbing April's arm and pulling her out of earshot to tell her. I sighed and went back to my room. I'd ask Arri later.

Arri's POV

I smiled to myself; I see I left my mark on her. That nurse had it coming though, not letting me see him, it was totally ridiculous.

I was sitting on my bed lost in thought when the door banged open and in walked Soda and Darry. Soda beamed at me "You ok, Ri? You and Pony had us worried sick. Well Pony still has us worried actually." He said, a bit of sadness flickering across his face, which changed to one of confusion, he looked me up and down.

It made me nervous "What?" I snapped.

"Well," said Darry, "When we asked about Pony the lady just twitched and grabbed her shoulder and told me to ask you, that you should know. But they haven't let anyone in to see him."

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing, "Wow, I didn't mean to scar her for life, just let me in. But really she and that doctor did NOT need to sedate me, I wonder if I broke that guys nose..."

Darry's eyes widened and Soda looked caught between amusement and horror. I giggled, "Well you see, since they dragged me back here, I snuck into his room at night and ended up staying there all night."

Darry's eyes were gonna pop out of his head, it was gonna happen any second, I just knew it. Pony looked shocked and amused but when he saw Darry he burst out laughing.

"Man, you might wanna pop those back in," said Soda "Or you _really _won't be able to see Pony."

I laughed; this gang had some SERIOUS issues. And I don't mean issues as in how we all had family problems, money problems and all that jazz but we were just so crazy sometimes. I would do anything for them, and I knew they would do the same for me.

They left a while later and I sighed and sat down on the hospital bed. I wanted regular clothes so I searched the room and found a suitcase my Mom had left with some stuff I might need. I smiled, for once glad about her obsessive ness and pulled on some clothes.

I'd just laid back down on the bed when Pony slipped inside my room. My eyes widened, "Pony, what are you doing here? I would've thought they had us both on lock down."

He shrugged then smiled and said "Me too, I guess they thought since we were caught we wouldn't do it again or something."

I laughed "I thought doctors were supposed to be smart."

He smiled and sat down next to me and got lost in thought.

"Pony? Pony!? PONYBOY!" I shrieked and he jumped and fell off the bed. A hand flew up to my mouth to stifle my laugh, "I'm sorry Pony, you ok?"

"Ow," He mumbled as I reached out a hand to help him up.

"What spaced you out so much?" I asked.

He was silent for a moment as he sat back down on the side of me where my ribs were broken. He suddenly leaned around me and lifted up part of my shirt revealing the scar that ran along my side, my eyes widened and I yanked my shirt back down. He was frozen in front of me, not believing he had seen that. He stared at me and finally said in a quiet shaking voice, "How'd you get that?"

I closed my eyes and drew in a shuddering breath, I hated to think about it, but I knew I would have to tell him eventually. "I'll tell you, but Pony please, don't look at me any differently."

He nodded, eyes never leaving my face, and I continued, "My Dad used to drink, a lot. It was never very bad, he would only drink when he got in a fight with my mom and even then he didn't ever touch us. But, slowly, his drinking habits got worse. He would go out and drink for no reason and come home screaming and yelling about nothing. One of the times he came home drunk, my Mom brought up his habits, and he," I swallowed, "he hit my Mom and stormed out of the house. My Mom thought he was probably going to go drink more so she went after him, forgetting about her bruised cheek, and left me alone. I was in the kitchen getting a drink when my Dad came back. He couldn't walk straight and was coming towards me. I backed away scared and asked him why he hit Mom, he just laughed and," I paused for a second and closed my eyes _Keep it together Arri, keep it together._ I opened my eyes and continued, "And he grabbed a knife off of the counter and came at me saying something about how it was my fault. I backed away and being the graceful person I am tripped and fell backwards, I was cornered. He started kicking me; I couldn't do anything so I huddled into a ball trying to deflect his kicks. He raised the knife and some of my senses came back and I tried to dodge it, he didn't stab me but he did give me a deep gash in my side," I stopped and ran a finger over the scar, "I screamed and fell back, just then my Mom came running in and my Dad fled. My Mom called the cops but they didn't catch him, they haven't caught him yet, h-he's still out there." My voice cracked, "This was a year ago, that's why I moved to Tulsa, we were running from him. Pony, I'm scared." I couldn't take it anymore and started sobbing.

I felt Pony pull me into him and I cried into his chest with him stroking my hair saying, "Shh, don't cry. I won't let him touch you, it'll be ok." He started to gently rock me back and forth.

Slowly I stopped crying though Pony continued rocking me. _How does he do that? _I thought as I fell asleep in his arms.

Again, sorry this took so long to come out and plus it's short. I couldn't figure out how to have her explain it to him and I got a new cell. Lol. I'll update soon! 

Em


	7. Leave Now

Embracing the Future

Chapter 6: Leave Now

A/N: Thank u again reviewers! And I luv my new cell! I can take pictures with it and Chris stole my phone during end of the day home room and took a picture of Cody and Jimmy but Jimmy's is all messed up cuz Chris went up behind him and yelled "SMILE!" and Jimmy turned around and Chris took the picture. Lol it was funny. And I luv hearing reviewers suggestions, so if u have any just e-mail me or u can just post it on the review board. Thank u! Neway on with the story....

The light hit my eyelids and they fluttered open. _What am I lying on? _I thought confused. I looked down and I was lying in between someone's legs my eyes went up and there was a pair of arms wrapped around my waist I traveled up the arms and saw Pony's face. I was resting on his chest, I must've fallen asleep. I reached out and put a lock of his hair out of his face and whispered, "Pony, hey Pony?" I shook his shoulder, "Wake up Ponyboy."

His eyes slowly opened and he smiled and said sleepily "Morning, Arri."

I smiled and said "Thanks, Pony."

He looked slightly puzzled, "For what."

"For putting up with me."

He smirked and kissed my forehead, "It's my pleasure, Princess Arri."

I laughed "Get lost." I said and pushed him out the door and was about to close it when he put his hand out stopping the door and pouted. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss, "Bye, Pony."

He pulled me into a hug and I rested my head on his shoulder. We just stood there like that for a minute when Pony finally said in a quiet voice into my ear, "I love you."

His words sent chills up and down my spine and I wasn't sure what to say. Finally I managed a weak, "But you've only known me for like a week."

"And there's a time limit on how long it takes to fall in love?" he said raising his eyebrows.

I blushed "Well no."

"Then you can't tell me not to love you." He said.

"I wasn't telling you not to love me I was just saying that I didn't think it was possible to fall in love in a week."

He pulled me back into a hug and whispered, "I'll never let him touch you, never."

I smiled and kissed him and told him to beat it and shut the door to go and take a shower. _I love you too. _I thought sadly, _why couldn't I say it? _I thought as I let the steamy water run over my body.

Not long after they let me and Pony out of that god damned hospital. I was so happy to be home, the minute I stepped into the house I burst into song and my Mom came running down the stairs, "Oh, Arri! You're home!" she squealed hugging me. But of course she had to go to work. Stupid work.

I went to Pony's house and was hugged in turn by everyone saying how happy they were that me and Pony were ok, I just nodded and smiled.

"Football?" said Soda tossing the football up and down in the air.

I smiled "Football." I said snatching the ball out of the air when it went up and running out the door. I heard them scream and come after me. I managed to get all the way to the field when Pony leapt and caught me round the waist and Soda grabbed an arm, Darry got my legs, Steve got my other arm and Two-Bit snatched up the football when we all hit the ground in a tangled mass. I laughed so hard I cried. We had an awesome time playing football again, and again I was sad to leave. I'd missed hanging out with them.

The gang said they'd all walk me home, "That's really not necessary." I said slightly taken aback.

"Oh, yes it is." said Steve.

"Ya," said Pony, "There's no way I'm-we're risking you getting mugged, again."

I sighed, they had a point. It was possible someone could try it again, unlikely but possible.

We were all walking down the street when I saw a car parked a few yards away from my house. I couldn't help but wonder who it was my Mom was still at work. Pony slipped an arm around my waist; I could tell he was nervous. As we went to walk by the car its door opened and my blood ran cold. I froze and took sharp shallow breaths trying to calm my nerves; I would've fainted if Pony hadn't been holding me by my waist.

"What is it?" asked Pony nervously.

The rest of the group had stopped to and was staring at me as I tried to tell myself I was just imagining it. No he was almost to us. I paled and Pony held onto me tightly.

The man stopped in front of us and stared at me, "Arri." He said.

I swallowed, trying to rid the lump in my throat as he stared at me with his blazing green eyes, "Dad." I said in a quiet strangled voice.

Pony's eye's widened. His arms tightened around me and I squeezed his hand. "What do you want?" I said trying to keep my voice calm and level.

The gang even though they had no idea what was going on, had gathered protectively in a semi circle behind us, making themselves look their toughest.

My Dad swallowed like he was the nervous one and said, "Arri, please just listen."

"N-no!" I said shaking my head vigorously and backing up forcing Pony to back with me.

"Please," said my Father, but I could tell he was losing his patience. We had to leave, now.

"No! You hurt Mom and almost killed me! Just stay away!"

"Arri, just come with me, we can go somewhere and talk." He said voice rising and taking a step closer to me and Pony.

"Stay _away _from her you filthy bastard." Hissed Pony.

My Dad's eyes blazed and I trembled slightly. They had to leave now! If he was going to do something to me let him but I would never let him touch Pony and the others. I'd made my choice. "Pony," I said quietly, "Leave now, get away from here. You and the others have to go."

A shocked and hurt look crossed his face, "No," he said shaking his head, "I'm not leaving you Arri, I promised you I wouldn't let him touch you and I'm sticking to that."

I hated myself for doing this, but I pushed him off me forcefully, shocked he backed away from me. "Go now! Do as I say!" I bellowed.

"Arri," He said reaching out to me.

I slapped away his hand, "Just leave me alone. Go." He just stood there a look of shock and pain on his face, the gang behind him echoing his expression.

My Father grabbed my arm and pulled me back painfully. Pony's glared at my Father, eyes blazing.

"If you hurt her," he said voice shaking with rage.

My father merely smirked as he pushed me into the car quickly so that I banged my head on the roof on the way in. It started to drizzle as he slammed the door shut. With tear filled eyes I stared at Pony. It was raining harder now and Pony and the others just stood there as my Dad came and sat in the front seat.

He turned around in the seat and before I could do anything he slapped me across the face and hissed through clenched teeth, "You say one word and I'll go back ensure that ball of grease boyfriend of yours a one way ticket to hell."

I was about to scream at him for talking about Pony that way, but that might only put him in danger. I held my tongue as he started the car and started to drive I stared out the back window of the car, watching Pony stand there in the pouring rain, watching me drive away.

All I wanted was to be in his arms, fall asleep to the sound of his breathing. I curled up into a ball and thought to myself _in, out, in, out, in, out. _As I tried my hardest to fall asleep without Pony's arms wrapped around me, keeping me safe. Then I had a horrifying thought, _what if I would never feel his arms again?_

You're all gonna hate me for this one too aren't u? Lol, I'll update soon! 

Em


	8. Run

Embracing the Future

Chapter 7: Run

A/N: Srry this one took so long to come out, I went out with some friends on Friday to see the Grudge. It was the scariest thing I've ever seen but I was sitting in between Jorge and Erick and they kept making jokes at the scary parts so I had to laugh. So I was laughing and screaming at the same time. It was so funny cuz at the beginning Erick had his feet up on the bar and was like "Plz, this is gonna be so stupid!" and at the end he was curled up in the chair screaming and killing Angela's arm, so if I got scared all I had to do was look at them and I'd laugh. Then he choked on popcorn, and Jorge choked too, and I was horrified of going to bed cuz I was afraid the dead girl was gonna kill me so I made Ang sleep over. Lol, neway on with the story....

Pony's POV

I watched as Arri's Dad forcefully put her in the car so that she hit her head, I immediately felt rage course through me, how could he do that? Of course he _had _almost killed her. But how could Arri leave with him? She knew he was dangerous, why didn't she stay? I couldn't shake from my mind the look she gave me as she pushed me off her, angry at me, and yet she looked like she was gonna cry. I watched as her Dad climbed in the car and turned and smacked her, that would've been enough to fling myself at the door yank her out and keep her safe in my arms, but I was confused, hurt, shocked, I didn't know what to do.

As the car drove away I saw her turn and look at me with tear filled eyes. I was instantly angry at myself; of COURSE she didn't want to go! How could I have just sat there questioning it!? I'm such an idiot! She'd thought she was protecting us!

Someone grabbed my arm "Pony, we've gotta call the cops. He could hurt her. Plus you're getting soaked."

I looked at Darry, confused, and then looked down at my clothes. Why am I so wet? I looked up, when did it start raining? "The cops can't do anything," I said in an emotionless voice, "We have no idea where he's taking her, they could go anywhere."

Then a thought hit me, why wasn't my brain working? "Did anyone catch the license plate?" Wow I felt stupid.

Two-Bit said slowly, "I think it was 256-GOJ. Not sure though, could be wrong."

"Well its something." said Soda sadly.

"Steve, where's your car?" I said, I wasn't even sure what I was doing.

"Back at the house," he said eyeing me suspiciously, "Why?"

I took off at a run, they had a head start, I would need to break the speed limit if I was gonna find 'em.

I got to the house and flung open the car door suddenly realizing I had no keys, and almost no clue how to drive a car. Crap. Now how did Soda tech me to start the car without the key.... After a bit of messing around I got the engine going. Ok, now how do I back up...? I was surprisingly pretty good at driving, I only knocked over one trash can on the way out of the driveway. Suddenly I remembered what I'd thought when she kissed my cheek that first night, her eyes were green. So much had happened in such a short time. I guess that just goes to show how you never know what's going to happen, how your life can change in an instant, how once you make a decision you can't go back, you can't fix it. With that thought running through my mind, I slammed my foot down on the gas and sped off to find Arri.

Arri's POV

I angrily blew a strand of wet hair out my face, stupid ropes. I thought as I tried to free my hands from the bonds that bound them behind my back, stupid Dad. I thought as I slipped in a bit of mud and my Father smacked me cursing me and calling me a goddamned klutz.

I wasn't even sure where I was going, I was just walking, every once in a while my Dad would angrily redirect me.

We finally came to a small shed that my Dad pushed me into so that I tripped over my foot and landed painfully on my side, I felt a little blood trickle down my arm, _Great, _I thought annoyed, _just frickin great. _My Father lifted me up and dragged me to corner where he sat me downthen pulled up an old stool that was on its side and sat down across from me, glaring. I glared right back, no matter how much I hated him I was his daughter and I inherited his toughness.

Finally he spoke, "I'm guessing you want an explanation."

I spat at him and it landed on his face. He wiped it off and angrily kicked my shin, since that was the closest body part to him. I winced but didn't say anything; I wouldn't dare reveal my pain to him that would just be giving him what he wanted. I put my chin up a little bit and said, "I wouldn't mind an explanation considering you threatened to kill my friends if I didn't come with you." I narrowed my eyes at him.

He looked like he might hit me again but it passed and said, "I'll let it slide this time, but you're pushing my patience. Now you are currently my hostage." A wave of shock hit me but I hid it and continued to listen, "I need to talk to your Mom, I still love her, and I knew she wouldn't listen to me unless I had something to make her listen. You, Arri, were perfect for the job. So all we have to do is wait until she shows up, even if she brings the cops she won't let them come in."

I snorted, "And why would that be?" I asked.

He smiled and replied, "Because, if they come anywhere near me, I'll kill you."

My blood ran cold; wow I can be really stupid sometimes. He took out a knife and held it out in front of him, pretending to examine the blade, I was filled with rage, how dare he use me as bait? Nonetheless to lure my Mom here, because he _loved _her? If he loved her then why did he hit her and attempt to kill me?! "You self-centered worthless piece of shit! How _dare _you expect my Mom to still love you after what you did?! You filthy little-"

I was cut off by a cold blade being pressed against my throat, "I suggest," he said through gritted teeth, "Holding your tongue or my knife might just slip and cut it out."

I shut my mouth; I knew to take him seriously. He was about to threaten me some more when we heard the sound of twigs snapping. Someone was coming. He got up from his seat, "Don't move." He said before storming out a back door. For an old shack it was pretty big. It didn't have any furniture except for the stool and a fire place in the wall, but fire places aren't really furniture. _Why, _I thought, _of all things am I thinking about fireplaces? _

I was about to question my line of thought further when the door banged open and I looked up thinking it would be my Dad, boy was I wrong.

Pony ran over and started to untie my bonds; I opened my mouth and closed it again. I couldn't think of anything to say, what could I say?

"Arri?" said Pony trying to get me to stand, "We've gotta leave now! Before he comes back!"

I flung my arms around him and buried my head in his neck; I had to try really hard not to cry. I mumbled into his neck, "Gosh, Pony, I love you so much. I was so scared."

He hugged me back and said, "I love you too Arri, it's ok, I'm here now, we've gotta go now alright?"

I pulled away and nodded and we were about to head out the door when we saw my Dad blocking it, his eyes filled with rage. Pony pushed me protectively behind him. I squeezed his arm and pulled it gently so that we were backing up, he glanced at me and I shot a quick look at the window near us and we continued to back up.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" said my outraged Father.

"I wasn't gonna let you take her without a fight." Said Pony, I was surprised at how he showed no fear under my Dad's glare. Almost to the window.

"Ha!" barked my Dad, "My daughter isn't worth fighting for, now leave before I'm forced to hurt you." He added in a low intimidating voice.

Pony didn't flinch, we were now at the window, Pony casually moved to cover me and the window, and I silently slid it open. He squeezed my hand, "Ready," he said under his breath so that only I could hear him.

I swallowed and nodded he whispered, "As soon as you hit the ground start running the way you came, don't look back, don't wait to see if I follow."

My eyes widened and I was going to protest when he squeezed my hand and yelled, "Now!" I didn't know what else to do so I leapt out the window hit the ground and ran, and I didn't look back I heard an outraged scream and another pair of feet hit the ground I glanced behind me and saw Pony, man he could run. I slipped in some mud and fell. Pony scooped me up and carried me bridal style, never breaking his stride.

I heard my fathers angry scream as he stood there, not even bothering to try and catch up, Pony had put to much distance between us. I was hit with a wave of relief which was soon followed by exhaustion, I tried to stay awaked but I couldn't. "It's ok," Pony said, "You can go to sleep."

I smiled sleepily and closed my eyes, "Thanks, Ponyboy." I mumbled as I drifted off to sleep yet again to the sound of his breathing.

Again srry this took so long! And just a small note: NEVER SEE THE GRUDGE! Lol, I'm sorry me and my friends are like scarred for life. Thanks again reviewers, I'll update soon! 

Em


	9. Moving

Embracing the Future

Chapter 8: Moving

A/N: I AM SO SORRY!!! I took so long making this chapter, I was sooooo busy and-well u probably don't wanna hear excuses so I'll just get to the story, and again, I'm sorry!!!! neway on with the story....

Pony's POV

I sat there staring out the car window, it had stopped raining a few minutes ago, but I still didn't want to get out of the car. I glanced over my shoulder where Arri was sleeping in the backseat. She loves me, I thought smiling, I'm the luckiest guy ever...

She looked so peaceful as she slept, all her troubles disappearing. She had so many, how did she take it? I knew what her Mom might say when she found out everything. She'd probably already made a decision. I shuddered, whatever decision was made I would support, as long as Arri was kept safe.

I got out of the car and came around to the side, opening the door, and slowly lifting her out of the car. I took a deep breath and walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door with my foot considering Arri might be irritated if I woke her up by banging her into a door.

The door was opened by a cop; I'd thought there would be some here considering the cop car in the driveway. The cop stared from me, to the sleeping Arri in my arms back to me. "I think you should come inside." he said softly but sternly.

I nodded and walked in, my throat was tight and my mouth was dry. I walked through a swinging door to see Arri's Mom sitting at an old kitchen table with red puffy eyes staring at a school picture of Arri. "Hi." I said silently.

Her head snapped up and when she saw Arri her eyes widened and she jumped out of her chair, dropping the picture, screaming, "What did you do to her!? Give her to me now!!!!"

I'd been expecting that, I placed her carefully into a chair, her Mom stopping in mid-step to stare at me bewildered.

She looked me up and down, "You didn't take her, did you?" she mumbled.

I shook my head, "No, her Father did, I found them and rescued her. I don't think he hurt her to bad." I looked at her, her hair which was very knotted, her clothes torn and covered with mud, her cheek had a scratch and one of the tears in her clothes had some blood stained on it. She did not look good. "At least I hope not..."

"H-her Father?" she stuttered "Oh, my." She said sinking back down into the chair and staring across the table at her daughter. She hadn't waken up yet.

"Um, excuse me?" her Mom glanced at me out of the corner of her eye, and I swallowed and continued, "Because of this will you be, um, well, moving?"

She turned to me and said softly, "It's a possibility, if he's really found us, we may have to."

"Right," I said holding back tears, "I'm just gonna go now."

As I turned my back I heard a chair scrape across the floor and a surprised gasp escaped Arri's Mom's lips, I felt someone grab my wrist and turned to see Arri half awake and barely able to stand.

She had tears in her eyes and I gave her a weak smile, "You know it'd be for the best, Ri."

She swallowed and said, "No it wouldn't, it would only be worse if I was away from you."

Tears were starting to stream down her cheeks, making a line through a bit of mud on her face. I pulled her into me and she buried her head in my chest and I stroked her hair and she slowly fell back asleep.

I then realized the cop and her Mom were staring at us. I was holding her up since she had fallen asleep so I cleared my throat and said, "You wouldn't happen to have a couch or something to put her on would you?" I tried not to blush; I wish they would stop staring.

Her Mom said suddenly, "I've come to a decision. While I look for a house, would it be alright if she stayed with you?"

I saw a glimmer of hope, "You mean it?" I said trying to contain my excitement.

She smiled and I had to smile back, and in that moment she reminded me of Soda Pop. "I mean it." She said softly, blue eyes radiating sympathy for me and Ri's situation.

The cop finally spoke up, "Before she leaves, I need to question her on what happened."

My smile faltered; did they have to wake her? I sighed and leaned down a bit whispering in her ear, "Wake up Arri."

She sleepily opened her eyes as I sat her gently down into a chair. The cop sat in another and questioned her; she was still half asleep but answered the questions with little protest. When he finished Arri's Mom got out of the chair and walked over to stand in front of her chair.

"Arri dear? You're going to be staying with this young man for a while, ok?" Arri nodded and her mom said, "I'll go grab you some clothes and you can go, I'll be back from looking for a house soon though. I promise" Her Mom went up the stairs and was back rather quickly handing Arri a bag. She helped Arri up and gave her a hug, whispering something in her ear. Arri sniffled and nodded I took the bag from her and we walked out the door.

I helped her into the back seat and she again fell asleep back there. I drove back to the house and carried her out of the car, Darry was going to explode at me but when he saw the sleeping Arri in my arms, he shut his mouth and gave me a 'we'll talk later' look.

I nodded and carried her up the stairs and put her in my bed before lying down beside her and pulling her close. Slowly I drifted off to sleep thinking how lucky I was to have her laying beside me.

Again, so sorry!!! I'll update soon! I promise! Hopefully my life will slow down for a second and I can update tomorrow but I'm not sure if it will. Thank you reviewers for being patient.

Em


	10. Haunted

Embracing the Future

Chapter 9: Haunted

A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! I AM SOOOOO SORRY! PLZ FORGIVE ME! I HAD SEVERE WRITERS BLOCK AND THEN I JUST FORGOT BUT THEN PIRATEBABE AND ANIMEGIRL REVEIWED AND I REMBERED AND THE GUILT IS IMENSE. So once again, SORRY FOR NEGLECTING U ALL! On with the story…

Pony's POV:

I paced the room biting my lip as I watched Arri sleep. _I should've taken her to a hospital, _I thought angrily, _she probably would've refused to go though, knowing her. _I sighed and continued pacing, as I paced I saw my old run down acoustic guitar in the corner of my room. I couldn't help it, I wondered if it would still play.

I sat down on a chair and picked up the guitar, I was rather good at improvising, so I strummed out a random tune. After about half an hour I sighed and stopped playing.

"Pretty song," I heard a soft voice say.

Arri's POV:

I smiled weakly as he jumped almost dropping the guitar and turned to look at me.

"Arri," he said turning to look at me, "you're awake!"

"Ya," I mumbled sitting up. "Whoa…" I breathed taking in how I looked.

"Oh," said Pony, "Uh, you remember where the shower is?"

I blinked and then remembered. I couldn't help but smile as I remembered how I knew. That had been an interesting encounter… I giggled "Very well." I replied.

Pony gave a small smile and I got up and left to go shower, only a little bit of dizziness and weak knees. It felt so good to wash away the blood and dirt. Suddenly I remembered everything that had happened, I had known, I just hadn't really thought about it. Now it was sinking in. My Dad taking me, Pony saving me, and My Mom leaving to go and find us a new house, coming to live-_WAIT! _My brain seemed to screech at me as I backtracked on my list. _NEW HOUSE?_ I felt like crying. I can't leave! It'd mean leaving Pony, and I can't leave him! I can't! I can't! I can't! It's ridiculous! It's absurd! It's…for the best…

I finished showering and wrapped a towel around myself. I opened the door only to trip over my suitcase that Pony must've left in front of the door. _You'd think he knew me better by now. _I slowly got back up cursing my suitcase as I dragged it into the bathroom and got dressed.

As I walked up the stairs I thought about leaving here. The thought was almost unbearable but I'd have to face it sooner or later. I walked back into Pony's room to find him in the chair, asleep slumped over the guitar.

_He must've gotten almost no sleep. _I thought as I walked over to him gently taking the guitar from him he fell onto my shoulder, nearly knocking me over with his weight. I managed to drag him to the bed. I was surprised he hadn't woken up through that whole process. I stared at him as he slept for a few minutes before going downstairs.

I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. God, they have bad diets. Lots of chocolate cake and chocolate milk. I found eggs toward the back and pulled them out to make scrambled eggs, and there was a bit of bread for toast. I put the pan on the stove for the eggs and put toast in the toaster and started rummaging through the drawers to find a knife to spread the butter.

I finally found the silverware drawer and pulled out a knife. I stared at my reflection on the cold reflective surface of the knife. I suddenly remembered the feel of that knife of my fathers piercing my flesh. The scar on my side itched and my hand started to shake slightly, making my reflection in the knife waver. The only clear thing was the dark blur of my wet hair and my piercing green eyes. Those green eyes I hated so badly…

I carefully put down the knife and turned off the stove (I didn't want to start a fire. Jeez.) before sinking down with my back against the counter and closing my eyes and telling myself, "Breathe in, breath out". It worked pretty well and still shaking slightly, my back to the kitchen entrance, I put everything away. I wasn't very hungry anymore.

I turned around and saw Pony standing there, leaning against the door frame, looking at me with a concerned look. "You ok?" he asked me quietly.

I gave him a wary smile, "I'm ok, really." He didn't look convinced but nodded and sat down at the table.

Sitting down across from him, I looked him in the eye. My eyes widened as I looked, there was something in his eyes…it was the same look I had…that haunted look. Why was he haunted? I shook my head and forgot about it. "So, is it ok with your parents that I'm staying here? I don't want to…uh…what's that word Pony?"

He smiled and said, "Intrude?"

"YES! I don't mean to intrude."

He shrugged a sad look in his eyes, "I would ask them if I could but they're dead."

I nearly fell out of my chair, "I'm sorry, I think I heard you wrong. They're _what_?"

"Dead." He said the emotionless look he had the first time I met him back in his eyes. "They died a while ago."

"Oh, my God. I'm sorry-I just-I never. Oh screw it. What I'm attempting to say is that I didn't know, I never even guessed that they might be." I felt a tug at my heart for Pony, I had never known.

"It's fine." Pony said flatly giving a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"So is that why," I said rather timidly, "You look haunted?"

"I look what?"

"Haunted. Like something keeps bugging you and won't leave you alone."

"Oh, well that's half of it, I guess."

Pony's POV:

"Half of it?" Arri said a puzzled expression on her face. She cocked her head to the side slightly like a dog. Why must she do little things like that? It makes me wanna smile when we're talking about death. Lot of sense that makes.

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. She caught on and came over to me and stood behind my chair. I felt her wrap her arms around my shoulders and I smiled slightly and put my hand on her arm.

"You can tell me another time." She whispered in my ear.

I turned to look behind me slightly and found myself face to face with her deep green eyes. "How do you do that?" I mumbled fully aware of how close her lips were to mine.

"Do what?" she said so quietly I barely heard her. Was it just me, or were her eyes fixated on my lips that were slowly getting closer to hers?

"Make me not care about anything but you."

She smiled slightly eyes half open, "It's in my nature." She whispered as I pressed my lips against her.

Sorry if this sucks ass. I'm trying. And that's what counts, right? ….right? Oh well.


	11. People

Embracing the Future

Chapter 10: People

A/N: Attempting yet again to update. I stole this song from The Phantom of The Opera and it's called "Think of Me". Neway, on with the story…

Arri's POV:

I sat straight up in bed feeling cold and shaking slightly. I'd been having the dream about me and Ponyboy being mugged quite a lot. It was very unnerving. What had happened that night? Sighing, I glanced at the clock. 5 A.M.

I used to get up at 5, I randomly thought, Now why did I get up that early? Hmmm…think of parrots, think of parrots… I gasped and jumped back a little banging my head on Pony's headboard. I yelped waking Pony up.

He jumped and fell out of bed with a loud _THUMP! _Startling me so that I shrieked and banged me head a second time. Suddenly Pony shot up from the other side of the bed a wild look in his eyes he yelled, "WHO JUST PUSHED ME OUT OF BED?"

There was a _BANG! _My limbs flailed in surprise, tangling me in the sheets soI slipped off the bed and landed on my ass and managed to stand back up and whirl around to see Soda and Darry come running in and tackle me and Pony and Darry started yelling "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THEM?" We were both pinned.

I glared at Soda "What have we done with who?"

A light flicked on to show Darry holding Pony in a head lock hand on the switch. It was silent as the event sunk in.

I was the first to crack up. I thought it was even funnier then the Curtis' in almost nothing. This was that times 10. I was laughing so hard tears were streaming down my face and I clutched my sides as Soda climbed off me. Even Darry (who had released Pony) had a smile on his face. It's funny how I could be so sad and they lighten my mood in an instant.

Soda and Darry left after a minute of making sure we got the event straight. I blew a loose lock of hair that had fallen out of its pony tail in the event out of my face. "Well," I beamed at Pony, "_That _was fun!"

He just chuckled and shook his head and I remembered what had caused the whole event. "Hey, Pony, aren't we supposed to be at school?"

His eyes nearly popped out of his head. "SHIT!"

"Oh my gosh! I thought Darry would've reminded us!" I shouted and whirled around running down to get to the bathroom. "I call shower!" I yelled back over my shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't want the sink? It's so much better, and I wouldn't want you to miss out on the glory of it now, Ri."

I smirked to myself as I shouted back, "If it's so fabulous, then I want to have it." I put on a mock cutesy-wootsey voice and added, "I only want the best for my Pony-Wony!"

He appeared at the top of the stairs and cringed at the name, "If you ever call me that again, you're sleeping in your own bed."

I winked and walked into the shower making sure to sway my hips.

* * *

We ran to our first class considering we were already late. The teacher seemed surprised to see us and said, "Oh, Arri, Ponyboy, you've got one more day to rest, what are you doing here."

I could've died. I saw Pony's mouth hit the ground, causing me to snort.

At lunch Pony looked upset and when I asked him why and he just shook his head. "Come on!" I said, "Just tell me."

"Just people, you know?"

I found myself smiling.

"What?" he said seeming confused and slightly annoyed.

"'It takes sunshine and rain to make a rainbow.'"

"One of those "glass half full" things you're always talking about?"

"Yeah, basically." I smiled brightly. "You want more?" I asked.

"No, really, I'm good."

"So, what was it with "people"?"

"They spread rumors and stuff; I don't really wanna talk about it."

"Okey dokey." I chirped attempting to drop it.

After a second Pony said rather timidly "Arri?"

"What-ey?"

"Can you sing for me?"

I blinked and smiled. "Of course." I replied. I thought for a moment then started singing:

_Think of me  
think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me  
once in a while -  
please promise me  
you'll try._

_When you find  
that, once  
again, you long  
to take your heart back  
and be free -  
if you  
ever find  
a moment,  
spare a thought  
for me_

_We never said  
our love  
was evergreen,  
or as unchanging  
as the sea -  
but if  
you can still  
remember  
stop and think  
of me . . ._

_Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen -  
don't think about the things  
which might have been . . ._

_Think of me,  
think of me waking,  
silent and  
resigned._

_Imagine me,  
trying too hard  
to put you  
from my mind._

_Recall those days  
look back  
on all those times,  
think of the things  
we'll never do -  
there will  
never be  
a day, when  
I won't think  
of you . ._


	12. Here

Embracing the Future

Chapter 11: Here

A/N: God, I have some serious updating issues. I'm gonna try to write an original story on so I wanna wrap this one up soon. I don't wanna just end it like that cuz I have an ending in my head-I just need to get to it. So sorry for making you all wait again. On with the story….

"Jeez, Ri," said Ponyboy looking at me and running his hand through his hair to push it back out of his beautiful eyes. He seemed like he had planned on saying more but couldn't come up with anything to say. He knew what the song meant.

He'd be safer when I was gone anyway. My father still hadn't been caught. Sneaky little bastard.

I got up and stretched as the bell rang, demanding we return to our boring classes. I had the sudden urge to flip off the bell, but restrained myself. Instead my eye twitched ever so slightly and I picked up my stack of books off the table, saying "Come on, Pony," and pouted my way out of the cafeteria.

My next class wasn't with Ponyboy, so at the corner of the hall he gave my arm a squeeze and flashed me a smile before turning the corner. I smiled and touched the spot where he'd touched my arm before turning around.

WHAM! I ran smack into someone and fell backwards. I groaned at the books which were now scattered behind me. "Sorry," I grumbled not looking up. As I reached to grab the face down notebook and book, a foot slammed down on my fingers. I gave a yelp and sat back in surprise, holding my poor hand and the books to my chest. My angry eyes flashed up to who did it and my blood ran cold. I dropped the books again. It was the boy with rings that had mugged me and Pony. The boy that helped break my ribs, cut my cheek, pulled my hair, and had watched Ponyboy get stabbed with satisfaction in his eyes. I didn't know if I was more angry or horrified. Didn't they arrest him?

I scrambled quickly to my feet, my breath quickening. Why is all of this happening to me?

The Ring Boy smirked at my reaction. I gave an involuntary shudder and backed up against the wall. He walked closer to me. I opened my mouth to scream and only got out a small strangled cry before he slammed his hand over my mouth his other hand he used to lean himself against the wall, pinning me.

"You almost got me a lot of time in prison for attempted murder you know that?" he asked me quietly, an evil glint in his eyes.

I attempted to move forward and breakaway from him, but that only tightened his hand on my face and he shoved me back again. The second bell had already rung; no one else was out here. No one was going to come and save me. Where was Ponyboy? Oh, right…the bell had demanded he go to class. If I ever rule the country, I am banning bells… I tried to not look like a deer caught in headlights. Now I knew what it felt like to stare down a loaded gun you knew could shoot you at any moment.

"You know, missy," he said the hand that had been leaning him against the wall wandered over to my hip. I froze. He continued, "I don't take kindly to people who do things like try to get me in jail and kick me." His hand started to wander up and down my thigh. _MOVE ARRI!_ I thought angrily, _MOVE! _But I couldn't…_Common, _I told myself, _Just start with your finger…_ "But," he went on, "Since you're such a pretty little thing, maybe I can make an exception." His smirk broadened as his hand started to wander up my shirt.

That did it. I bit his hand. He cursed loudly and withdrew both of his hands. I said as calmly as I could, "Don't you ever…" I put my hand on his shoulder, "And I mean EVER…" I kneed him in the groin. "Touch me again, you perverted asshole."

What was that? I thought I saw glimpses of movement and color out of the corners of both of my eyes I was about to turn and look when Ring Boy who had been keeled over clutching his crotch let out a cry of rage and his hand flew out slapping me across the face. I fell backwards, my hand flying to my cheek as my head hit the wall and I slid down it. Why that little-

I didn't have time to finish the thought for just then I heard a slam and yet another cry of rage. It almost sounded like a roar. I was scared for a split second. Wait…hold on, I knew that voice. Oh, God. I thought I was gonna cry right there in my little crumpled heap in the school hallway.

Pony came hurdling down the hall; I could barely make out his look of pure hatred as he flung himself onto Ring Boy. Pony straddled the Ring Boy and drew back his fist. I yelled "NO!" and flung myself onto Pony's arm, stopping his fist. I was trembling slightly and slowly looked up at Pony, my hair slowly slipping out of my face, tears in my eyes. "Arri," said Pony his voice as soft as his face had become upon seeing the tears in my eyes, "Let go of my arm."

I shook my head no, vehemently. I knew he was already on the line of getting taken out of the Curtis house for what happened when we got mugged. Plus when I got held hostage…He was only safe because it had been self-defense. But if he put one TOE out of line…I couldn't let this get him put into a fucking orphanage. "Ponyboy, you can't…you can't." My voice trembled ever so slightly.

I felt the muscles in his arm relax and he slowly got off of the Ring Boy and stood. Ring Boy bolted as soon as he was released. I was still kneeling on the ground shaking slightly. When I looked up to watch the coward run, I saw a ring of people around us. When had they come? Among the ring was Two-Bit who put out his arm stopping the Ring Boy in his tracks. All the humor in Two-Bit's eyes had left and they now flashed angrily, as he moved to stand in front of him and totally block his way, "Where you think you're goin', huh?" Ring Boy gulped and glared back over his shoulder at me I shuddered and felt Pony pull me up to my feet and put me protectively into his arms, giving Ring Boy a run for his money in the glare department. I melted into him and clung to him for dear life. Then I noticed with a swelling of my heart that a lot of other people, including Soc.'s were looking at the Ring Boy disgustedly.

Ring Boy was still glaring at Pony, when Ring Boy suddenly hissed, "The girl's gonna get what she deserves," then that evil smirk came onto his face, "You can't keep her safe. Just like Johnny Cade. Haven't forgotten him, have you? Dallas too. I'm sure you haven't forgotten."

Confusion flicked into my eyes and I glanced back at Pony and had to do a double take. The haunted look was there more than ever along with immense amounts of pain, written all over his face. It scared me. Then I heard a deafening roar that almost beat Pony's and whipped my head back around to see Two-Bit slam Ring Boy into the wall, wild fury written all over him. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THEIR NAMES! YOU GOT THAT?"

The teachers who had been standing clueless and afraid on the sidelines finally leapt in-or at least one did-and said, "Keith, release him!" At first "Keith" wouldn't budge and continued pressing Ring Boy into the wall; he looked like he was trying to just push all the breath out of him. After the teacher gave a forceful tug and demanded again the he let Ring Boy go Two-Bit reluctantly let go.

I finally choked on all the sobs that had been building up in my throat causing Two-Bit to hurry to my side and place comforting hands on my back and shoulder as I buried my face in Ponyboy's shirt. Just his smell calmed me.

They must've taken the Ring Boy away and I heard a teacher, female I believe, demanding the students get back into their classrooms. I heard disappointed murmurs from students and the shuffling of all of the feet, then silence. My ears pricked a little to pick up more sound, as I heard heels click across the floor. I lifted up my head and looked up to see a teacher with straight blond hair that was cut off about an inch above her shoulder and she had warm brown eyes.

"What's your name, sweetie?"

"Arri" I said silently.

She nodded. "Ok, Arri, you have to go to the nurses and have her get an ice pack for that cheek, then go to the principal's office. You need to tell him what happened. Ponyboy, you just go straight to the principal and Keith, get back to class."

Keith looked like he was going to argue for a second then closed his mouth and turned to me and Ponyboy. I smiled at him, "I'm ok." I told him he nodded and gave a small smile back and hugged me and Pony at once before leaving.

Me and Pony turned to leave and I heard the teacher yell, "Oh, Arri!"

I turned and looked at her, and she winked and whispered "Nice job. Girls need to learn how to defend themselves."

My eyes widened as I realized she saw me and then I found myself grinning from ear to ear and nodded, "Thank you."

PONY'S POV:

I gave her arm a quick squeeze and smiled before I turned the corner walking to my next class. I thought I heard a thump but figured that she'd just bumped into the wall. It _was_ Arri after all.

When I opened the door to my next class I though I heard a cry but then told myself I was paranoid, and that the door to this class always squeaks when you close it. I sat down in the back and spaced out the second the teacher said "Good afternoon."

I was staring out the window, moping slightly about how Arri was leaving when I felt the girl next to me poke me in annoyance. Jolting slightly, I looked up to see the teacher glaring down at me.

"The homework, Mr. Curtis." He scowled at me.

"Oh, sorry, hold on." I reached for my notebook and stopped my hand halfway. Shit, I'd grabbed Arri's books by accident. Knowing Arri, she wouldn't have of realized it yet. I sighed in irritation and explained to the teacher. Good thing he wasn't a total idiot and let me out of the room in search of Ri.

I got to the hallway where I left her and was surprised to see a pack of students backs in my way all trying to see something in the center of the hall. A feeling of dread gathered in the bottom of my stomach. I started to push through the mob of students, Arri's books still in my hand.

My heart leapt into my throat when I heard Arri's voice before I got to her. Her voice was filled with anger and I only caught the end which sounded oddly like, "You perverted asshole." I shoved through the last students to see Ri standing over a keeled over guy clutching his crotch. Why did he look so familiar? Arri was about to turn away when the boy suddenly let out an angry cry and slapped Arri across the face. My heart stopped for a second as I watched her stumble back and fall into the wall, hitting her head, it almost seemed to happen in slow motion. I couldn't get the glint of the bright ceiling lights off of rings from burning into my eyes as I threw her books onto the ground, startling the people around me, and let out a roar of rage and flew at the guy. This is what track practice is for.

The Bastard looked up just in time for me to see a satisfying look of shock on his face before I tackled him to the ground. Anger was still making my blood boil as my fist pulled back. I was about to slam it into the Bastard's face when I heard a yell of "NO!" and my arm was weighted down. I blinked and looked at my arm. My heart melted. Arri was hanging off of my arm, her head hidden from sight, and she was trembling slightly. She lifted her head up and her hair fell off her cheek revealing the bruise developing on it and the tears in her ears. "Arri," I said quietly. Why the hell was she stopping me? "Let go of my arm."

She shook her head no so hard I thought she was gonna injure herself. "Ponyboy, you can't….you can't." Her voice was shaking and, if possible, my heart melted more. I was gonna be a puddle when this girl was through with me. I got off of the Bastard and Ri was still on the floor. The Bastard fled as soon as I was out of the way. I almost smiled when Two-Bit's arm shot out and his eyes flashed as he stepped in front of the Bastard "Where you think you're goin', huh?" he asked the Bastard who gulped and glared back over his shoulder at Arri. She trembled slightly and I pulled her to her feet and wrapped her in my arms where no one could hurt her.

The Bastard turned his glare on me and I glared back. If only Arri hadn't stopped me…

The Bastard suddenly hissed, "The girl's gonna get what she deserves," then an evil smirk came onto his face, "You can't keep her safe. Just like Johnny Cade. Haven't forgotten him, have you? Dallas too. I'm sure you haven't forgotten."

My melted heart turned to ice and then shattered. I tried not to shake. Their deaths were replaying in my mind and I thought I was going to faint. I saw Two-Bit slam the Bastard against the wall and yell something, but they seemed so far away the only thing keeping me standing was Arri still trembling in a little in my arms. The flames from the burning church were taking me over. I saw a teacher with blond hair making everyone leave. Two-Bit had at some point come over and put his hands on Ri's shoulder and back and Ri had buried her head in my shirt.

The teacher came over and I heard gunshots in the night. The only thing that brought me back was the sound of Arri's voice. "Arri." It said quietly. Arri. Arri was here, in my arms, keeping me grounded without realizing it, saving me from my mind. From my past.

Then the teacher told Arri to go to the nurse and get ice and then go to the principal's, she told me to go to the principal's, she told Two-Bit to leave. Then Arri said, "I'm ok." I'm ok…I'm ok….I saw her smile at Two-Bit before he walked away. She's ok. I'm ok. We're ok. It'll all be ok…

The teacher congratulated Arri and left. Arri turned back to me grinning from ear to ear. She cleared her throat nervously and as we started waking and she said "Well…that…was…uhm…eventful?"

I stopped walking and turned to look at her as she stopped walking and looked at me with puzzlement in her green eyes. I smiled and hugged her tight and kissing the top of her head. She buried her head in my chest again and I sighed and rested my chin on her head. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself. "Arri?" I said.

She gave a muffled, "What-ey?", making me grin again.

"You like eventful things too much."

And she laughed. She laughed and laughed pulling away from me slightly so she could look at me with her sparkling eyes.

ARRI'S POV:

I laughed into his chest. He probably thought I was crazy but I couldn't help it. I pulled away so I could see his expression, my laugh's still filling the air and I said to him, "Well life would be so boring without events though, now, wouldn't it?"

And to my surprise he stared at me for a second like I was a rare pearl from the ocean making my heart flutter. And he laughed. And he pulled me back into him and he laughed and laughed.

And without realizing it he was there, holding me in his arms, keeping me grounded without realizing it, saving me from my mind. From my past.

Ok, I hope that satisfied you all. There probably won't be too many more chapters so I apologize. I'll try to finish it soon. This one took me forever to write so I hope you like it. sighs with a huff and pouts and this was only a small build-up to something that's gonna be in the end. grumbles Oh, well! You're all worth it:)!


	13. What They Know

Embracing the Future

Chapter 12: What They Know

A/N: OK, I'm trying to get these out faster. I have a bad case of PMS so when a few people reviewed I was like "AH THEY STILL READ IT!" and then I got all emotional and now I'm making myself put up the next chapter. But trust me, that's not even the most emotional I've gotten….I cried at Full Metal Alchemist last night. I feel pathetic. OH WELL! MOOD SWINGS GALORE! Neway, on with the story….

* * *

Throwing my ice pack at the principal, Mr. Davis was getting more and more appealing. I sat in one of those deceiving chairs, (you know the type. The ones that look comfortable when they're really not.) holding the ice pack to my cheek, as I let out a small irritated sigh. I'd explained it to him at least 3 times now and he just asked me to tell him one more time so he was sure he got it. I told him again, careful not to use big words, and talk a little slower than normal.

When I finished again, he nodded his head slowly and said to me, "I think I've got it."

I let out an inner sigh of relief, wondering why they let imbeciles such as him be in charge of a SCHOOL. Suddenly, I had a brain blast. I didn't need to rule the country… I would just become a principal! And I'd get rid of the bells and instead we'd be transported to class when it was time to go. That way, not only would there be a smaller chance of getting harassed in hallways…we wouldn't need hallways!

"Arri?" said Mr. Davis with a slight look of confusion on his face, "Are you alright?"

I nodded and tried to hide my evil cackle. "Can I leave now, Mr. Davis?"

He nodded and waved his hand toward the door. "You and Mr. Curtis have the rest of the day off. It was self-defense, so you're safe…again. Watch yourself."

I ignored his warning and walked out of his office and into the main office where Ponyboy was waiting in a chair. I smiled at him and said "Free at last. We can go home."

He stood up and walked over to me as I dropped the ice pack on the office desk and then we walked out the door and he slipped his arm around my waist. I leaned into him nervous to ask him what I was about to.

As though reading my mind, Ponyboy said, "Arri, if you're gonna ask me then just ask me." He was staring straight forward and had caught me off guard.

I blinked at him before staring straight forward again. "Who are they?" I asked him quietly as I pointedly avoided looking at him. He seemed to be doing the same to me.

"Who _were _they." He corrected me. "They're both dead now." His voice was empty and a quick glance at his eyes showed me the dead look they'd had when we'd first met. And he told me. Told me about Johnny Cade who was abused and shy. Dallas Winston who was wild and dangerous. Johnny and Dallas, who were his friends. He told me how he'd almost drowned, how Johnny stabbed the Soc., how they fled, how the church burned and Johnny had thrown him out of it at the last second, how Johnny had died after the rumble, how Dallas had been shot. How they had died gallant, but all everyone else saw was outsiders.

By the end of his story I was sitting on the curb, staring out into space a hand covering my mouth, and a hand pulling at my hair. Ponyboy was standing behind me his hands in his pockets. His words seemed to still linger in the air even though he'd stopped talking.

Finally, I removed the hand from my mouth and said, "I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so, sorry…Your life, its…its not fair." I stood up and turned to look at him. He wouldn't look at me and I gently put my hand on his cheek and turned his face so I he was looking me in the eye. I stared at him for a second, his starless eyes nearly broke my heart. I kissed him and pulled him into a hug. He rested his forehead on my shoulder. "Everything happens for a reason." I told him quietly. "You may not know why yet, but, I mean, you know, things work out. In the end everything works out."

"I know," he said into my shoulder. "You don't need to tell me, I already know. But, I know you might not know this."

I pulled away from him and looked at him confused. What was he talking about?

He looked me in the eye and said, "Arri life isn't about harping about the past, and trying to forget what happened to you. 'Cause you know no matter how hard you try to forget it, it did happen. It's not about forgetting the past, it's knowing it happened but, ya know, kind of just…" He thought for a second as I stared at him with wide eyes. He found the right words and said, "It's about embracing your future." He looked satisfied with himself and looked at me.

I thought I was gonna cry. "If you promise to try not to run from your past, then I promise to do the same."

He nodded, "I promise."

"Then I promise too. And remember, you can never break a promise." I smiled at him.

He nodded again and said "Ya, I know Arri."

I said, "Good." And he pulled me back into him. I felt myself relaxing.

"Hey, Ri?"

"Uh-huh?"

"You know I love you. And remember, no matter what, I'll never stop."

I smiled. "Ya, I know Pony."

Sorry this one is so short. But it's better than nothing, right? Hmmmm…This reminds me of a song. Tee-hee. I'll be evil and put it in the last chapter….MUAHAHAHAHA! OK I haven't eaten yet today so I must be off. TA TA! AREN'T MOOD SWINGS THE GREATEST? remembers Winry flashing the light AAAH! NOOOOOOOOOO tear tear 


	14. The End

Embracing the Future

Chapter 13: The End

A/N: I'M GONNA DO IT! I'M GONNA FINISH THIS STORY! OK, GO TEAM, GO! You can thank summer I believe it was who reviewed saying: "UPDATE, OR ELSE…" and I realized if I didn't finish this, the death threats would start coming. On the bright side I'm up to chapter three on my original story, Nempin. I'll start posting it on fiction press when I get up to 5, I hope. Neway, on with the story!

My mother called me every night at the Curtis house to make sure I wasn't dead yet from one of my random bouts of clumsiness, and to tell me how the house hunt was going. I was afraid to tell anyone, but a house in Connecticut she said was almost for sure going to be it. I was torn between sadness and happiness.

Now, unlike most people who hate change, I loved it. I never stay in one place very long, so it's just programmed into me to say "Arri, don't you get too attached now, things don't stay the same anyway." But there was a problem with this town: While walking along the crappy roads and dark alleys, I'd somehow gotten used to it. It's not liked I'd even been here long, but the people had, unbeknownst to me, become my life. I revolved around them, and it wasn't like I could take my universe with my when I moved.

Anyway, the Curtis's were overjoyed that I was at the house. When I was there, the laundry got done (no more embarrassing incidents, much to my disappointment), they got actual meals, and the place was slightly clean. They looked at me like I was the angel of cleaning, sent down to save the house by God himself. It was quite amusing.

"Did it hurt?" said Pony as he walked into the kitchen where I was making spaghetti.

"Did what hurt?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at him as he sat down at the table and propped his chin in his hand.

"When you fell from house-wife heaven, of course."

I suppressed a snort, "It was terribly painful emotionally. I dropped my laundry detergent somewhere over Japan. It was Fresh Breeze scented, too." I added a dramatic sigh of remorse, and then quietly added, "You know, I think God's going to want his favorite maid back soon."

I heard Ponyboy sigh, "Yeah…Yeah, I know."

My grip tightened on the handle of the pot. I plastered a smile on my face and twirled around to beam at the crestfallen Ponyboy. "Hey, will you help me? I need you to stir the sauce so it doesn't burn while I strain this, ok?"

He blinked at me before shaking his head with a small smile on his face as he got up and came over to the stove, "I swear Arri, I could search my whole life and never find someone like you."

I grinned and shoved the wooden spoon into his hand, "Yup, that's right! I'm the definition of unique!" I chirped, turning back to the pot of spaghetti and taking it to the sink. I hummed a song my mom used to sing to me when I was little and did a little hip and head dance to the beat.

"Jeez, you can't keep still for a minute, can you?" a voice said from the door.

I turned around with the successfully drained pasta in my hands as Darry and Soda-pop sat down at the table. I could tell from the look on Ponyboy's face how happy he was that Darry had been making his best attempt to eat dinner with us. "You got that right, Soda," said Pony from the stove, "She's a leg jiggler. I've witnessed it with my own two eyes in English class."

"Don't get me started on you," Soda said with a small smirk, "What are you? Her new little house wife apprentice?"

"Oh, shut up." Grumbled Pony.

"Aw, don't worry," I said in a little baby voice as I pinched his cheek, "Even if all the men in the world are against you, I'd still love you."

"Ha ha, very funny, Ri." I knew I shouldn't, but it was just too much fun picking on Ponyboy.

Halfway through dinner, the phone rang. Darry being closest to the phone got up to get it. He came back in looking slightly pale and said, "Arri," in a kind of quiet voice which was very unnatural for him.

I felt a knot form in my stomach as the table quieted down. I licked my lips nervously, brushing my hair back and giving a nervous smile, "Everything ok, Dar?"

"It's your mother," he said in a flat voice, holding out the phone.

I jumped out of my seat, slamming my hands down on the table in my nerves, "Is she ok?" Darry nodded and I got up and apprehensively took the phone from him, walking into the living room. "Mom?" I said into the phone.

"Guess what? I've some good news! We got that house in Connecticut, Ri. It's not anything special, but still I think it's just lovely. It's got a nice spot on the roof for you to watch the sunset, and there's a good school system which was quite lucky. Arri? Are you listening?" My mom said, finally stopping her rant to take a real breath.

My mouth was dry, and my tongue felt stuck to the roof of my mouth. I swallowed nothing but air, making me slightly nauseous. I managed to open my mouth and say, "Yeah, Ma that sounds lovely. So, uhm, when do you think we'll be moving?"

She was quiet on the other end of the line for a minute before stating quietly as though she just realized I wasn't exactly hopping up and down in excitement, "About 9 days, but I'll come to pick you up in 7."

I leaned my back against the wall, tilting my head towards the ceiling and closing my eyes. "Right. One week."

"Arri, are you-"

"Fine," I said, cutting her off, "I'm fine, really. Don't worry, I'll…" My grip on the phone tightened, "I'll be ready in a week."

"Ok sweetie. Love you, bye."

"Yeah, I love you too, Mom." I hung up the phone and slowly walked back into the kitchen. I had to stare a second before the scene totally soaked in. Darry was staring blankly at his plate, Soda was staring at his plate but with much more emotion, and Ponyboy was gripping his fork so hard that his knuckles were white. I nervously fiddled with the end of my hair and stared out the ground, trying to fight the urge to cry. "Uh…well, I'm guessing you all heard, but just in case I'm leaving in-"

"We know," snapped Ponyboy, catching me off guard and making my head snap up, "You're going to leave in 9 days, Darry told us."

"7 days," I corrected automatically, and then mentally sowed my lips shut at Pony's expression.

Pony got up and angrily stormed past me and out of the kitchen. "Pony, wait!" I said grabbing his arm frantically. I couldn't stand it if he was mad at me when I when I was about to leave.

He shook me off and grabbed his jacket before walking out the door, probably to go and sit on the swings at the park. I stared at the door, the unshed tears making my eyes burn. I stared at the ground, gritting my teeth. For the fourth time in my life I was scared to death, and this wasn't even a fight for your life situation. But I couldn't help it, my feet were rooted to rug as I sat there screaming at myself to go after him, to say something to him. But it was what he would say that terrified me.

"Arri," said Soda, coming up behind me and placing his hand on my shoulder, "You're not one to hesitate. What are you doing here?"

_What am I doing here? _The question echoed around in my head until I listened.

I bolted out the door and headed for the park. My head was spinning with so many thoughts, but only one stood out among all the rest: _Find him. _And I did find him, exactly where I thought he would be. I sat down on the swing next to him as he smoked a cigarette. I was slightly taken aback since without realizing it we'd both quit smoking. I touched my mouth in surprise. When was the last time I had a cigarette? I didn't even know Pony still had a pack.

"I don't get how you do it, Arri," he mumbled, putting it out in the dirt, "You can charge ahead at full speed, not caring what tomorrow is going to be, as long as you smile you're ok. But you can't just smile and leave here, and think that people you left behind are going to be ok."

My eyes were wide as I realized what I'd been neglected to think about. I could leave this place, and everyone else here couldn't. I'd keep moving, making a life all over the place and making a name for myself. All the Greasers would be stuck here their whole lives. All they could do was struggle against the fate that was laid down for them, and that fate was to stay in the shadows where everyone else thought they belonged.

"I…I'm so sorry," I choked out as I started to cry, "I wish I could take you all with me and show you that the hold world isn't Greasers and Soc.'s, and rumbles, and getting mugged, and having to be on your guard every second just to survive. I wanna stay with you Pony. I wanna stay." Pony moved me off of my swing and onto his so I could sit on his lap while I cried.

"I know, Ri. I know." He whispered. I'm not sure how long we sat like that in silence, with just my occasional sniffle as we both drifted through our thoughts.

I think it was that moment I realized what I wanted to do with my life: sing. Show people the world through the songs that played on a constant reel in my head. I jumped off of the swing with a sudden burst of moral strength and as I stared at the stars as I said in a voice that told people this wasn't a "what if" dream, it would become my reality, "I'm going to be a famous singer when I get older. I'll show you Ponyboy; I'll show you what us Greaser's are made of." I turned back to him with a broad grin on my face, "You can add that to the list of promises I've made you."

* * *

You know how when you want time to go fast it seems to just crawl by, giggling at the twitch you get every time you look at the clock? But then when you're dreading something it flies right by. That was basically my next week. Spending time with Ponyboy and everyone else as much as I could before I had to go, and putting off packing until it was completely necessary. I seriously think that I have a slight mental block of those days, anyway. I was trying so hard to not look sad so that everyone else would be happy too, but the fact was I was dying inside.

Then came the day where I finally left my universe for planets unknown. I couldn't help but wonder if I'd actually manage to get a new universe to orbit around me. I furiously shook my head. No, there was no way I could get a new one. Two months in this place and I never wanted to leave.

"You ok?" Pony asked me as he sat on his bed his legs spread apart so I could sit in between them.

I snorted in an extremely un-lady like way, "I'm just peachy," Neither of us knew what to say, so we sat in silence. But, really, what was there _to_ say?

I heard a car horn honk and a muffled shout from outside of, "ARRI! I'm back, babe!"

My heart swelled at the thought of seeing my mom again and I grabbed Pony's hand as I leapt up and stumbled in a clumsy gait down the stairs and out onto the porch. There in the yard stood Darry, Soda, Two-Bit, and Keith along with my starry-eyed mother. "Mom!" I squealed, dropping Pony's hand and running over to her and giving her a huge hug as he dragged his feet slowly along the grass to come stand with us. Seeing him like that reminded me I was going away and my happy face immediately dropped.

"I'll go get her bags," Two-Bit volunteered and ran back up into the house.

I turned to Steve and gave him a hug. When I turned to give Soda a hug, he lifted me right off of the ground and spun me in the air before putting me down and saying with a sad grin, "We sure are gonna miss our little cleaning fairy." I smiled him and turned to Darry who held out his hand to me. I stared blankly at it for a second, before a slow grin spread across my face and I tackled him in a bear hug, "I'll miss you, Dar!" He patted my head awkwardly. I released him as Two-bit came back out and I hugged him, too, "Thanks for everything." I said.

"Actually," He said with his usual Two-bit smirk, "I think we should be thanking you." He tickled my side. Yeah, some thanks that is.

I nervously turned to the last person and stared at him. I really took him in this time, though. His lovely red-brown hair, his gray-green eyes that were so dead when I'd first met him. He was almost like a different person, but not too much, I hope. He suddenly picked me up in an extremely tight hug which I returned. "I'm gonna miss you so much," he whispered in my ear.

"I'm gonna miss you, too." I pulled away slightly and kissed him. It was so full of the things that were left unsaid, but it was still full of love and we both took out time breaking apart.

"I love you," he said, running a slightly shaky hand through my hair.

I grabbed the hand and held it tightly in mine, "I love you, too." It was like some sappy scene from one of those disgustingly romantic movies, and I was loving and hating every nanosecond of it. I knew if I didn't let go of his hand now, I never would be able to. So I let go. I quickly turned around on my heel and opened the passenger side door of the car where my mother had been patiently waiting and Two-Bit had put my bags.

As I was about to get in, Ponyboy grabbed my arm and said, "You remember all of those promises you made me. I'll never forgive you if you break them."

Like I wasn't already on the verge of hysterics, but I managed to get out an only slightly constricted, "Yeah, I know." He managed to let go of my arm and I got in the car and closed the door behind me, eyes transfixed on the road ahead of me as my mom drove away. I couldn't stand it after a few seconds and rolled down the window and leaned out of it, yelling back at them, "I love you guys!"

"Don't you forget us, now!" Soda yelled back.

I felt the tears leak down onto my face, as I swallowed the lump and yelled back, "How could you expect me to forget?" I then put my head back in and rolled up the window. I cried silently as we drove past all of the familiar places, my Mom thankfully said nothing, knowing that words could do nothing to help me.

After a few minutes of silence she finally said, "So, Ri, you ready for a new life?"

I managed to smile and stop my tears as I yelled in slight triumph, "Hell yeah!" I pumped a fist in the air, forgetting the roof of the car and banging my knuckles. I let out a small yelp and rubbed my fist as my Mom laughed. I sighed to myself; _I guess I've still got a long way to go._

_**THE END**_

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

_So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life. _

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._  
Green Day

THE END! I'm sorry it kind of sucks, but this is the first story I've actually written and finished, so personally I am very proud. Just so you know, Arri becomes a famous singer.

Emmy


End file.
